To simulate the appearance of burning wood logs, it is well known in the art to utilize fireplace modules that burn gas and that utilize artificial log assemblies. The artificial log assemblies typically include several artificial logs of a ceramic or other refractory material designed to simulate the appearance of wood logs. A gas burner supplies a flammable gas underneath the artificial logs. The gas is burned to produce a flame in the vicinity of the logs. The fireplace can include a tank or reservoir for holding the flammable gas or can be connected to a remote gas source. Fireplaces utilizing artificial log assemblies provide heat and a pleasing appearance of a wood fire, while avoiding the inconvenience and associated lack of cleanliness which results from the loading of wood into and removal of ashes from conventional wood burning fireplaces.
It is desirable in the design and construction of gas log fireplaces to provide artificial logs that look like real wood logs and to provide gas flames which closely simulate the flames produced by burning wood so that an overall effect of burning wood is produced. It is known in the art that both the size and color of the flame, as well as the position of the flame relative to the logs, are important in producing a realistic simulation of a wood burning fire. Manufacturers of prior art gas log assemblies have sought to provide gas log fireplaces that provide high heat output, high combustion efficiency, with minimal soot and noxious gases produced by combustion, at a minimal cost.
Despite advances made in the art over the years, prior art gas log fireplaces continue to exhibit various disadvantages including an unrealistic appearance, low heat output, low combustion efficiency, maintenance difficulty and excessive complexity.